


You're my Stupid, I'm your Fool

by jinloveshwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Deephwi, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinloveshwi/pseuds/jinloveshwi
Summary: Jinyoung just really wants to find his phone but he ends up on finding Daehwi's secret instead.





	You're my Stupid, I'm your Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Since I received my bonus, (and yes I'm happy lol) let me share it to all of you by sharing this. Hope you guys like it. This is my first fic so I'm really sorry. T_T English is not my first language. I don't have proofreader. So expect any grammatical errors.

It’s almost two hours since Jinyoung started to find his missing phone all over their shared room of Daehwi. He looked over possible places where he misplaced his phone, even digging below each other’s bed thinking about the possibility that he might dropped it without knowing while cleaning their room.

He walked towards the bathroom to check if he left it earlier when he released feces that left unwanted smell covering not just the bathroom but all over the room.

"Gross." Jinyoung chuckles as he remember his disgusting doing. Luckily, Daehwi was out doing some errands every Sunday morning so he doesn’t have to witness or experience anything that happened earlier.

There’s still no trace of his phone after checking into the shower area, sink and even the toilet bowl.

"What the actual fuck Jinyoung?! Where did you misplaced that fucking phone to even look into the bowl!" he shrieked in frustration then goes out from the bathroom to check his cabinet next.

He took off his t-shirts and trousers first, one at a time per level of his cabinet so that it won’t be rumple. But after a few minutes, he found himself disheveling all his things.

Still no shadow of his phone. He looked at the floor and saw the disorderliness of their room.

"Oh my God I’m dead."

Knowing Daehwi is so neat not wanting to see any mess even with Jinyoung’s things makes him scream. "Daehwi will scold me if he saw this!" He quickly look at the clock that was placed at the the top of the door. It's already 10 o'clock in the morning and it’s the time Daehwi will return to their room.

He is silently praying that the younger would delay his arrival so he could still clean the mess he's seeing when suddenly he heard a hum outside the room.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. He knew that it was Daehwi humming his favorite song again. He stood in front of the door as the moment Daehwi opens it.

"Jinyoungie~ I’m home." Daehwi quickly hugged Jinyoung as he saw him, placing his arms on the elder’s waist and head on his chest while giggling.

"You’re back." Jinyoung suddenly forgot the trouble he was in when he felt Daehwi's warmth against him. He reciprocates the hug of the younger and smell his still cottony scent hair.

Before someone saw them being lovey-dovey-roommate, Jinyoung kicked the door with enough force to close it.

Still hugging and not wanting to release from each other’s arm, they slowly dance as they was enjoying the overwhelming pleasure that occupying them. As if they didn’t met in a decade but it was just truly two hours.

It's been six months since they became roommate. Jinyoung is the first one who came to their room with a friend. But after a few weeks, his friend decided to transfer to another school leaving Jinyoung alone. It was not even a day when his friend left when someone knocked on his door.

\-----

~

_"Hello! I’m Lee Daehwi! Transferred sophomore here. I was instructed that my room was 209 with the named Bae Jinyoung as my roommate. as it you perhaps?" He was smiling widely with his eyes while showing all his teeth as he introduced himself._

_Jinyoung was dazed with the person in front of him. He was smaller than him with a blonde hair, slim petite body with a little struggling on carrying all his belongings and most importantly, his cute little otter face. He was speechless for a while._

_"Uhmm.. Can you mind opening the door widely so I can come in?" Daehwi says while trying to express his difficulty in holding his things yet smiling._

_"Ohh sorry!" Jinyoung quickly snap in the situation and open the door. He grab Daehwi's another bag from his hand and help him put it to the floor across his bed._

_"Thank you!!" he smile then offer his hand to Jinyoung. "Again, I’m Lee Daehwi!" he look at him and waited for his introduction. He then grabbed the latters hand after a second, "I'm Bae Jinyoung."_

~

\-----

Then here they are after knowing and being comfortable with each other in a span of six months. Daehwi by his embrace is a feeling he really want to nurture for a very long time and the feeling he never questioned to himself why.

It’s totally and completely fine to Jinyoung acting like this to the boy or the latter being like this to him, since Daehwi gave him happiness he never experienced before. Hugging Daehwi makes him happy, ecstatic, and contented. Recently, it became one of their way of helping each other if one is going through a serious hard time or facing problems with their own life.

 -----

~

_"Jinyoung hyung…"_

_Daehwi called him while he is lying on his bed playing on his phone silently. Daehwi decided to do his project after they finish eating dinner and he is now sitting in front of his study table._

_"Ahh Jinyoung hyuuuung~" Daehwi called his name again. He knows that the younger is now pouting while calling his name. He loves to tease the boy by ignoring him for a while. However, as much as he wants to continue teasing Daehwi now, he can somehow feel the stress on his voice. He looked at Daehwi that is now hugging he's own knees sulking on his chair._

_He stood up and goes to Daehwi’s side leaning for a look on its face. "Why?"_

_Daehwi looked up to see Jinyoung's face that was inches apart from him. He can now see the sparkle of Jinyoung's eyes as if all the stars in the night sky is reflecting on it._

_"Hyung…" he can’t hold back anymore. Suddenly, he pulled Jinyoung's neck in a hug and hid his face on his crook. "I'm so stress hyung." Daehwi sobs._

_Jinyoung was taken aback by what Daehwi did but after a few seconds, he returned the hug and form a little circle on his back. Calming him._

_"Sssshhhh. Don’t stress yourself too much because of that project. I’m here right? I’ll help you."_

_Looking back at Jinyoung hopefully, "Really? Is it okay hyung?" he said while tears still falling from his eyes._

_"Yes of course. I’m ready to help you always. I’m just waiting for you to ask me for help." Jinyoung chuckle then cup Daehwi's face to wipe his tears._

_Daehwi frown, "Bad Jinyoung-hyung! You do know I’m already stress because of this yet you waited for me to cry, don’t you?" He swatted the elder’s shoulder weakly._

_"Ow! Oww! Aww!"_

_"You exaggerates too much!" He stop hitting him and start pouting. Jinyoung continue to hold his face and starts to lean closer to him, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Because you're so cute to tease."_

_Daehwi felt his face burning from what he heard. He stares at Jinyoung's eyes. They look into each other until he feels butterfly on his stomach. He didn’t know what to do so he just grab the elder's waist for a hug. His head is now on his gut._

_Jinyoung giggled on his action, "You go sleep now. We’re going to finish that project of yours tomorrow. Stop stressing yourself. I’m with you." He said while petting Daehwi's soft hair while nodding._

~

\-----

"What happened here?"

Daehwi untangle himself from Jinyoung’s embrace as he look with wide eyes on the floor. Shirts, trousers, pants and even boxers are scattered all over their room. He look at Jinyoung who is now holding the back of his neck, avoiding his look.

"Mind explaining Jinyoungie?"

"Uhhmm. I—I was about to clean this mess when you suddenly arrive." He stutters.

"Didn’t you mentioned to me last night that you’re going to clean our room? But why does it look like you flipped your closet instead of cleaning?"

Not knowing what to answer to his question, he instead ask Daehwi for a favor. "Can you lend me your phone for a while?"

Daehwi gave his phone to Jinyoung without hesitating. "The password is the combination of our favorite number." When the elder take a hold on his phone, Daehwi crouches down picking one of Jinyoung’s boxer near his feet and then hang it in front of them. "I’m going to take a shower hyung. Be sure that before I go out in the bathroom, I will not see things like this as they’re sullying my virgin eyes!" Daehwi then throw the boxer in Jinyoung’s face.

"Yah! As if you’re not wearing one!" Jinyoung retorts.

"Nah! I’m wearing undies!" Then he hears the loud laugh of the boy inside the bathroom.

"I didn’t see any undies on his things tho…" Jinyoung mumbled. He suddenly realize what he said and quickly smack himself mentally for thinking like that. "Ahh what the heck!"

Looking back at Daehwi’s phone on his hand, he figured out that this is the first time in six month he was able to hold or even check Daehwi’s phone. After entering their favorite number as Daehwi instructed, the wallpaper who welcomed him made his heart skip a beat and feel butterfly on his stomach. 

\-----

Daehwi laughed exaggeratedly as he close the bathroom door, but humiliation suddenly covering him after seconds.

 _Did I really said that to him? OH MY GOD!_ He scream silently as he thought of blurting out those words to Jinyoung. Embarrassing enough to make him want to bury himself right away where he is standing, but knowing Jinyoung, he would not think that much on what he had said since blabbering on each other is what they always do.

He is aware that Jinyoung found him clingy on their first month of being in a shared room, so hugging Jinyoung earlier is natural for both of them. Never has he felt refuse by the elder whenever he will grab him for a hug nor reject his request for a hug. It was all started in an encounter that triggered Daehwi to start being clingy to the elder.

\-----

~

_Daehwi hurriedly running from the hallway to reach their room and get the book he forgotten to bring with him earlier. He forcefully opened the door and stepped in without looking and before he comprehend on his mind what have happened, Jinyoung was holding him, supporting all his weight from losing balance. Daehwi’s face became tomato as he lifted up his head and saw Jinyoung smirking, face too close as he can see his eyelashes that was perfectly in line._

_"Be careful Hwi or the next time you’ll trip again to me like this, I might not just catch you…" Feeling the grip of Jinyoung around his waist tighten, he feels like they’re hugging now and it makes his face even redder than before. As much as he want to continue melting on the elder’s hug, he hastily stood in his own feet and grabbed the book on the study table meter away._

_"Sorry Jinyoung hyung I’m really in a hurry and I don’t want Mr. Kang to humiliate me in front of his class. I’ll see you later." He smile or he can say beam to him while waving as he scurries out of their room. He didn’t think much on whatever Jinyoung had said that day since he was more concerned to Mr. Kang. Being embarrass in front of the class is the least he want to experience the most._

~

\-----

It happened on their first month of being roommate; Daehwi didn’t think anything from that incident yet he’ll absolutely never want to forget. They didn’t feel any difficulty in facing each other that night so he guess nothing needs to be worry about.

Another event occurred is when Daehwi got sick.

\-----

~

_He slowly pushing the door weakly as he entered the room. Feeling his knees ready to drop anytime soon, he trudge towards his bed, doesn’t want to hit his body on the floor if he would fall. He almost stumbles as he walk but luckily reached his bed before anything bad happen, if being sick is not bad at all. Daehwi is already feeling unwell since morning on their first class, which is Gym class. As he doesn’t want to miss any lesson and be a great student, he then proceeds to attend all their subjects that day reason why his fever gotten worse._

_"Hey Daehwi? Are you alright?" Jinyoung who’s out just now from the bathroom got strange feeling on Daehwi’s arrival. He’ll often calls for Jinyoung’s name once he got home but somehow today, he just see Daehwi lying on its bed and hugging itself._

_Jinyoung immediately stride to Daehwi’s bed and reach for his forehead to feel that it was hotter compared to his._

_"Fuck. You have a fever." He only heard Daehwi whine as an answer, doesn’t want to talk._

_Jinyoung didn’t know what to do since this was his first encounter to a sick person, unless he’s the one who is sick, his mother usually takes care of him back at home. Remembering his mother, he walk to his closet and snatch a towel then quickly goes into the bathroom. He came back to Daehwi’s bed with a basin of warm water and towel on it. He will do to Daehwi what his mother used to do to him whenever he got fever._

_"Daehwi-ya, I’m going to take care of you so please get well soon." Looking at the younger who’s eyes are closed, Jinyoung could also feel the struggling of Daehwi while he’s wiping his exposed body with a warm wet towel._

_"Do you want me to bring you to the hospital Daehwi-ya?" he asked him, hoping the younger would answer._

_"I—I d-don’t want… hyung…" he responded while turning his body to face Jinyoung.._

__"You sure? We don’t have anything here aside from some medicines and you need to be check by the Doctor in this condition." he feels so worried observing Daehwi’s body that is chilling even under the blanket._ _

_"I h-hate hos..pitals… hyung.. Please. I don’t w-want. I’ll be... okay l-later." Daehwi clutch for his hand. He grips back on Daehwi’s scorching hand soothingly._

_"Okay." Jinyoung sighs, not wanting to force Daehwi more. He stand up and get his blanket from his bed placing it on Daehwi. Doubling the heat hoping it would help to lessen the coldness he was feeling._

_After a minute, he can still saw Daehwi’s body freezing under the two blankets. He hold his hand again and felt that it was still hot as before so he thinks that the fever is still not dropping._

_"Oh my God Daehwi I don’t know what to do! I should go ask for help!" Jinyoung is now starting to panic, he stand up again and will ask for their dorm mates for a help when Daehwi hold Jinyoung’s hand tighter._

_"Hyung… can you please.. c-calm down? I’m ju-ust freezing. It will.. stop soon." Daehwi reassuring him, pulling a small smile but it was completely opposite on what he was feeling._

_"You’re making me fucking worried Daehwi what the hell." Jinyoung standstill. Contemplating on what he should going to do without leaving Daehwi. After a couple of minutes, he pulled out his hand from Daehwi’s hold. He took off his blanket that was place on Daehwi and put it back on his bed. He lift the remaining blanket on Daehwi then settling himself beside him._

_"Hyung.. W-what are you doing?" he stare confusedly on Jinyoung who is now lying next to him._

_"I don’t know. You make me anxious that I can’t think straight right now Daehwi. I’ve never been like this before and I can’t believe." Grabbing Daehwi’s hand again, he position it on his waist. Lifting the younger’s head after and then placing it on his another arm, substitute for a cushion. Fixing the blanket that is now on the top of their body, luckily—for Jinyoung, the weather outside is not helping him either to be satisfied on a blanket since winter is also approaching that month._

_"Let’s cuddle. I don’t know if it’s okay with you but I don’t care. I just want to lessen your cold, it was unbearable to see."_

_Daehwi without a word, pulled his body more to Jinyoung feeling the warmth of the boy spreading to his chilling body. He even move his hand inside the back of the elder’s shirt before tightening his hold to his waist afterwards. Jinyoung who was stiffened at the sudden movement didn’t turned it down, instead he wants more--too much to his surprise because of the good sensation brought by Daehwi’s scorching hand on his back._

_Their bodies are now compress with Daehwi’s head on his torso. He observes the younger’s heavy breathing, still unwell but the freezing of his body is now lesser than before. He guess that sharing warmth is a good idea but he more likely really want to bring him to the hospital. He sighs remembering his refused suggestion and just wrap his another arm to Daehwi’s body._

_"I-I didn’t know you’re this much concern to me hyung,,., Thank you." He mumbled while squirming his body more to Jinyoung’s. "You’re the first p-person next to my mother who did this to me and I’m h-happy that it was you." he said. Fortunately, he’s hiding his beet red face to the elder’s chest so he wouldn’t see his cringe worthily look._

_Jinyoung who is delighted about the thought makes the sides of his mouth extend for a smile. "I’m glad to hear that Daehwi. And you’re the first person too—well, aside from my mom--- that I allowed to touch my body so be thankful," He said in a mocking way trying to lift up the younger’s bad feeling. Daehwi snort, "As if I was the one who asked you to hug me.." he then slightly push Jinyoung pretending to be upset._

_Jinyoung catch the younger’s hand that was untangled on him because of the sudden action then position it again on his waist. "I’m just joking. Please take a rest now, you need to recover asap or you’ll leave me no choice but to bring you to the hospital." He chuckled as he heard the younger’s little grumbling. He then starts to rub his back while humming random songs with the prayer that Daehwi would get better anytime soon._

~

\-----

Daehwi really loves to reminisce his favorite moments with Jinyoung. Remembering that night, Daehwi can’t stop himself from smiling while singing songs under the sprinkles of water on his body. After that event, it was the time when one of his dream was fulfilled by hugging his roommate for a daily basis. He has been clingy to Jinyoung as if it was the most natural to do in his life. Cuddle is the meaning of Daehwi’s name, for him, and at least for all the people who knew him well. God knows how he controlled himself not to jump for a hug to Jinyoung for a month that seems forever. Jinyoung on the other hand, was always fluttered every time he feels the younger on his arms. He would never be against on the gratifying feeling given by Daehwi as he came to think that if cuddling feels so satisfying with him, with someone he adores so much, he would never want anyone to be on a room with but Daehwi.

\-----

Jinyoung still can’t comprehend on his mind all the things he’s discovering on Daehwi’s phone right now. At first, the lock screen of the younger’s phone was completely plain something like a quote for… he didn’t give too much attention, but the wallpaper on home screen who welcomed him made him feel to throw up for embarrassment at the same time made his face turned beet red.

 _When did Daehwi take this shitty picture of mine?!_ Jinyoung thought, miffed on the picture he is looking at. He was sleeping with a slightly opened mouth on the floor and he can’t remember himself when did that moment happened.

 _Is he making fun of me always whenever he look at this wallpaper? Tsk._ Forgetting it for a while, he look for the Phone icon so he can dial his phone number for a call, hoping to find it within their room with the trace of his ringtone. He began scanning the people in Daehwi’s contact list to find his and for the second time, he was shock as he seen his selca that-was-never-been-uploaded-on-any-website-and-was-concealed-on-his-phone-forever as his contact image.

 _What if he will used this for blackmailing me in the future? Oh my god!_ Jinyoung once again panic as the thought. He would never do anything bad for Daehwi in the future but he doesn’t know what’s the younger’s thinking to get a copy of his selca for whatever his reason!

Failing to remember the main reason why he borrow the younger’s phone because of the distraction, he exited on the Phone icon and quickly find the Gallery icon, he’ll dig more into his Gallery to check if there is more embarrassing than those two pictures he already saw.

He thought or worst to say, expecting to see a "few" pictures of him but it turns out that Daehwi has a folder containing all of his hidden selca on his phone.

"Hyuung~ Are you done fixing your mess?" Daehwi who was now out from the bathroom stood in front of Jinyoung staring at him blankly. "Jinyoungie? You okay? What’s the matter?" Tilting his head to look at the back of Jinyoung and into the floor that still has his scattered shirts, he pouts. "Ahh hyung! You know I hate to see mess like this. Give me back my phone, clean that first before I’ll let you borrow this again." Daehwi snatch his phone from Jinyoung’s hand then eyed at the screen that is now on his Gallery with full of Jinyoung’s selca. He gasps as he forgotten his entire secret on his phone. Looking wide eyes at Jinyoung who is now smirking at him, he immediately run back to the bathroom and locked himself. 

\-----

Jinyoung found himself mesmerized by Daehwi’s wet look on his front. He have seen it countless of time but still can’t help himself not to get lost by the beauty of the younger boy. He’s now gawking on Daehwi’s lips that was so pink, so plump. It was saying something but nothing was sinking on his mind, clearly stunned. Suddenly, the younger grab his phone from his hand and look at the screen. Jinyoung’s lips form into a smirk as he wait for Daehwi’s reaction, that he already discovered his secret; Secret that he doesn’t know if would make him mad or make him bounce from the happiness he didn’t know why.

Jinyoung escape a booming laugh because of the expression on Daehwi’s face before he sees him almost stumbles going back to the bathroom. He is now holding his stomach from excessive laugh while walking towards the bathroom door.

"Daehwi-ya~ open this door. Clarify to me everything I’ve seen on your phone." He said while knocking, he couldn’t help but smile. Yes, he was embarrassed to see all his unseen selca (well, not anymore until now that he discovered Daehwi already saw everything he didn’t know for how long) on the younger’s phone, but he wants to think it was not for threatening him, it was for something he already have an idea on his mind and he wants to confirm it to the younger.

"Daehwi~ Talk to me. I promise to clean this mess in our room after you explain…" he heard sniffles inside the bathroom between his knocks. "Hwi? Are you crying?!" he positioned his head to the door to hear clearly the sound coming from inside. After some sniffles, he heard Daehwi squalls. He wants to laugh even harder because of how cute he imagined Daehwi squalling like a 3-year-old baby for misbehaving. He stopped himself feeling the urge to break the door to see Daehwi. Holding back his laughter, he cleared his throat pulling up his serious tone and knock again.

"Daehwi I promise I’m not mad or anything. Just open this door so I could understand why you’re crying." Calling Daehwi’s name for several time, he heard the doorknob click and then the door was opening slowly.

Daehwi's eyes are glued at the floor as he walk out of the bathroom, couldn’t look at him obviously because of embarrassment. He didn’t say anything but his face was completely red, eyes swollen from crying, tears keep falling.

"I--I will d-delete your entire picture on my phone later. I-I can’t do that right now but I p-promise to delete t-them all." He stammers while sobbing, "Give me t-time to find another r-room to move in if you d-don’t want to see my f-face anymore." Daehwi cup his own face before continue talking, "I don’t have bad intentions on saving your pictures.. It’s just.. it’s just that… I like you.. and I just want to see you always." Daehwi mumbles under his breath but it was enough for Jinyoung to beam even more.

Since he couldn’t see Jinyoung’s expression about his own confession, Jinyoung pulled the younger’s shoulders in front of him. Daehwi flinches at the sudden movement, he predict that Jinyoung would give him a smack after that but Jinyoung hold his chin, lifting it up so they could meet gaze. Staring now at the elder boy, he could say that the sun was nothing compared to the shining smile of his crush.

Here he is crying in front of Jinyoung because he feels really sorry about what he did. He knew it was wrong from the start but he can’t control himself whenever he sees Jinyoung smiling. He started to stealthy taking Jinyoung’s phone on his third month. Every time the elder will go out of the room to buy their food or the boy suddenly fell asleep because of exhaustion, he’ll check out his phone to have a copy of his past and newest selca and he’s been doing that silly things up to now. It wasn’t hard to accomplish since the boy doesn’t use password on his phone and Daehwi was thankful because of that. There is no moment in time where he didn’t find himself giggling just by looking at his pictures. It’s either derp or gorgeous, he would find Jinyoung too endearing and later on, he would notice that people are already looking at him stupidly in public.

And now, the end has come for him. He will face the anger of the boy.

Surprisingly, the furious face he was expecting to see was out of nowhere instead, he was as if looking at an angel came from heaven with radiating smile flashing on its face.

"Why would you think I will let you move to another room hmm?"

Daehwi is now scrutinizing the face of the elder in bewilderment. "Huh?"

"I’ve told you I’m not mad at you or anything right?"

"But w-why? I did something impermissible, unforgivable. I w-will understand if you don’t want to see me anymore." He started to tremble again, tears urging to flow from his eyes.

"I’m not even starting to ask you yet you incriminate yourself." Clutching Daehwi’s waist with his one arm while the other one is still holding the younger’s face, he continued, "Are you really going to be this stupid for me?"

Jinyoung leaned for a peck and grinning after seeing Daehwi’s eyes nearly drop from its cave.

"If you’re my stupid, then let me be your fool."

Daehwi was speechless. 

\----- 

They are now both slam at the floor by 1 o’clock in the afternoon. Jinyoung didn’t know that he caused really exhausting mess in their room just to find his missing phone.. that is still missing for five hours. As a consequence for Daehwi’s sin, he asked the younger to help him clean up his mess. Well, it’s more likely a plain help and not really a consequence as he didn’t really feel bad on the younger’s wrong doing behind his back. At least he got the chance to know the feeling of the boy towards him.. and because of that too, he is now sure about his own feelings and can freely express his adoration to the younger boy.

Gazing back at Daehwi who is now sitting beside him, he abruptly grab the younger’s waist and positioned himself at the back of the boy, each of his lower limb is on the sides so he could back hug him. Daehwi flinches as he feel the elder’s face on the crook of his neck nuzzling its nose on his skin. Feeling the breath of Jinyoung makes him shiver, it was surreal for him. Liking him or more on, loving him secretly is all Daehwi could imagine so he never thought that he could experience this kind of happiness to Jinyoung, who he knew reciprocates his love.

Not knowing what to do, he just hold back the arms of Jinyoung on his waist and shove more his neck to the elder. Daehwi closes his eyes to indulge the sensation he’s feeling until Jinyoung spoke.

"Hwi-ya~ Can I borrow your phone again? I Just want to look at my pictures." Jinyoung said in a mocking way.

Daehwi looked at him with a pout, "You’re teasing me now!"

Jinyoung laugh at the reaction yet he can’t resist the cuteness of the younger so he gave him small little pecks in the side of his mouth before continue talking. "I lost my phone that's why I borrow yours earlier, I just wanted to call my number but I wasn’t able to do that since I’m distracted by my own pictures."

The younger is now a breathing tomato on his arms because of the redness of its face. Daehwi took his phone from his pocket and gave it to Jinyoung. After a minute, he is now placing Daehwi’s phone on his ear. He beamed when he heard something inside their room ringing. He nearly lose hope earlier thinking he needed to face the wrath of his mother for asking to buy him a new phone, so he is now thankful because he don’t have to just by hearing his ringtone. They crawled into the floor for traces of the sound until he found himself opening Daehwi’s bag that was with him for his errand that morning. Jinyoung's phone was inside, ringing.

"Daehwi-ya? You’re really my stupid. Yeah?"

Daehwi smiled at him sheepishly before run off into the bathroom and lock himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed, just comment below or message me @hwilovesmie on twt.


End file.
